Miedo
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: AU Toda pareja tiene algún momento en que pelea, inseguridades que pueden causar algún inconveniente ...y amigos capaces de escucharles. En este fic los personajes son bastante "fuera de personaje" pero espero les guste...Pairing SouHau y ligera mención de RinMako


Rin, se encontraba cómodo en su habitación, bastante cómodo cuando el timbre empezó a sonar insistentemente obligándole a pensar si atendía aquella persona que parecía ser perseguido por un criminal o al estilo de crónica de una muerte anunciada lo dejaba morir en su puerta. Cuando la persona decidió dejar de tocar el timbre y aporrear su puerta decidió por el bien de su convivencia con los demás habitantes de ese edificio que era mejor abrir.

Al llegar se encuentra con un muy irritado Sousuke, tenía la respiración agitada y parecía que hacía poco esfuerzo por controlarse. Le pasa por el lado casi tumba.

– **Si Sousuke puedes pasar, no hay problema.**

Sousuke que ha ignorado olímpicamente todo lo que le dijo su amigo se gira **\- ¡¿Cómo rayos es que lo soportas?! ¡Es tan irritante!**

– **Hablamos de Haru, ¿Cierto?**

– **¡Nooooo! Del hada de los dientes, que no has visto lo irritante que es sacando los dientes debajo de tu almohada cuando duermes… ¡Claro que hablamos de Haruka!**

– **Y se supone que yo soy el exagerado y melodramático.** – Dijo Rin con una gotita cayéndole de la frente.

– **Hay veces que yo quiero agarrar ese cuello y apretarlo fuertemente…y a Haruka también. Ahora mismo ustedes dos me están irritando.**

– **¡Por Dios Sousuke! Tienes 6 años con Haru, creo que sabes exactamente como es él. ¿Qué pasó ahora?**

– **Sabes lo que se atrevió a decir tu queridito amigo…¡lo más ilógico del mundo!...Recuerdas que te comenté que quiero convertirme en socio de la empresa, ¿No?**

– **Sí, recuerdo.**

– **Pues bien, para eso he tenido que hacer varios viajes para conseguir algunos contratos, tanto al interior como fuera del país y en todos los viajes me ha acompañado mi asistente, la chica rubia esa que se cree modelo y Sabes lo que el guanajo de tu amigo me dijo…**

– **Obvio que no lo sé si no me lo dices.**

– **Ese pelmazo tuvo la arrogancia de insinuar, mejor dicho de afirmar que yo le estaba pegando los cuernos con ella… ¡Ella!...digo tú has nadado bastante con él y en algún momento se han tenido que ver en las duchas y yo lo he visto más de cerca, no creo que eso que le cuelga entre las piernas indique otra cosa que no sea que él es un hombre.**

Rin hace gesto de querer vomitar **–Puedes saltarte las descripciones gráficas, no quiero conocer de tu vida sexual, sé que ambos son hombres.**

– **Entonces como rayos a él se le ocurre que yo pueda serle infiel...y peor aún con una mujer, por dios que sea más lógico.**

Rin respira hondo y rueda los ojos **–¿Y le dijiste eso?**

– **Sabes cómo es él cuando cree que el tema está zanjado, se trancó en la habitación y empezó a tirar todo lo que se encontró de por medio.**

– **Ah claro, y lo más lógico que pudiste hacer fue salir de la casa y venir a la mía a las** -mira el reloj que está en la pared - **doce de la medianoche.**

– **¿Son las doce? ¡Rayos! Haruka debe salir a las cinco de la mañana para una competencia que tiene. Llámalo como cosa tuya y pregúntale si preparó su maleta.**

– **¡¿Eh?! Yo no voy a hacer eso, ¿Por qué no haces eso tú?, para algo eres su novio.**

– **¡Llámalo! Y aprovecha para decirle que para esa tos que tiene se tome un poco de miel con sábila*** **para que no le termine de agarrar la gripe.**

– **En serio me harás llamar a tu novio para eso.**

– **¡Rin! Llámalo, ah y dile que el abrigo que me pidió que comprara está en el closet, la última percha de mi lado.**

– **¡Ya! Está bien le llamo**

Rin buscó su teléfono y empezó a llamar a Haru, luego de sonar y sonar cayó directamente al buzón de voz.

Sousuke se pone nervioso **-¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo? No debí haberme ido.**

– **No te negaré la última parte, pero seguro es que está hablando con Makoto. Nunca pensé que ustedes dos fueran tan melodramáticos.**

– **¿Makoto?, no creerás que me deje por él. Seguro esto es todo un cuento para tener una justificación y dejarme.** \- Rin se ríe – **Hablo en serio aquí, ¿Qué haré si me deja?**

– **Hace menos de cinco minutos estabas gritando lo molesto que era y ahora casi estás llorando ante la ridícula posibilidad de que él te deje, hay que ver que ustedes han cambiado…Y lo peor pensando que puede engañarte con Makoto, creí que hace rato debiste haber anulado esa posibilidad de tu sistema.**

– **Lo siento.**

– **Está bien, déjame llamarle.**

– **Gracias.**

Volvió a llamar y luego de sonar varias veces Haru contestó y el pelirrojo aprovechó para poner la llamada en altavoz. **– Dime Rin.**

– **Que si preparaste la maleta….que el abrigo está en el closet y que te tomes miel con….** -Se voltea a ver a Sousuke que está casi respirando en su hombro **– ¿Con qué?**

– **Con sábila** – Susurra Sousuke.

– **Con sábila.**

– **¡Sousuke! Por el amor de Dios, soy un adulto. Claro que tengo todo esto listo y se dónde está todo…bueno, luego me dices donde está la sábila….ahora Rin, abre la puerta.**

Sousuke abre los ojos sorprendido y corre para sentarse en el sofá, tratando de no verse tan nervioso como se sentía. Rin suspira y se lleva la mano a la cara, caminando para abrirle la puerta al otro. Al verse ambos cuelgan la llamada, el pelinegro hace un gesto al otro y se acerca a su pareja para sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas.

Rin, que aunque sabe lo extrañamente expresivo que es ese par, cuando se trata de sus sentimientos hacia el otro, sigue poniéndose colorado cuando los ve, se marcha a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta el par solo escucha. **– No puedo creer esto, mi propia casa y termino aislado en mi habitación.**

Makoto que no había salido en todo el rato se acerca a él y lo acaricia **–Ya, al menos están hablando.**

– **Salgamos y digámosles que estamos saliendo a ver si así cambian de tema.**

– **Hablando de eso….solo falta que lo sepa Sousuke, Haru ya lo sabe.**

– **Aguafiestas.**

En la sala, Sousuke y Haru se miran fijamente, mientras, de manera inconsciente el más alto acariciaba las piernas del peliazul.

– **Lo siento** – murmura Haru.

– **Imaginé que sí, que lo sentías. Pero podrías decirme, ¿Qué te motivó a pensar eso?**

Haru trata de huir de la mirada del otro, pero este le toma del rostro para que no se aparte. **– Es que oí la conversación que tuviste con tu mamá, donde ella te decía que quería ser abuela y luego vi muchas cosas de bebé en tu perfil de Facebook y yo sé que tu asistente está que babea por ti, no la culpo, y como es algo que yo no puedo darte, la oportunidad de ser padre, pensé que…**

Haru no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el pulgar de Sousuke limpiarle las lágrimas **– Sabes que no puedo decir lo ridículo de tu miedo si lo dices con esos ojos llorosos.**

– **Lo siento.**

– **Yo soy quien lo siente, por no haberte dicho de esa conversación y por no asegurarte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Que si, en algún momento pensé en la paternidad y puede que de cuando en cuando lo piense…pero al ver lo molesto que pueden ser los hijos de mis amigos o compañeros de trabajo, que por cierto son los que me taggean en Facebook, se me pasa.**

El ojiazul se ríe y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Sousuke, este le abraza **– Sería hermoso un mini tu corriendo por la casa.**

– **Recuerda que no es un cachorrito, es una gran responsabilidad y los dos viajamos mucho, pero si sería lindo. También un mini tu…solo espero que no le guste la caballa, ya con un aficionado es bastante.**

– **No hables como si fuera una certeza que habrá alguno de los dos, aunque me gustaría uno que fuera una mezcla de ambos, pero ya eso es pedir demasiado.**

– **Discutamos esto cuando vuelvas, hay muchos métodos para ser padres, si estás listo podemos buscar alguno…creo que hasta puedo convencer a mi asistente que nos ayude ahí.**

Haru se levanta y le mira fijamente **– Entonces ella sí que te ha dicho algo.**

– **Algo así, pero más en el sentido de que sus padres la están molestando, porque sus hermanas ya tienen hijos y que ella no ha conocido la magia de ser madre y cosas por el estilo…tengo la ligera sospecha de que es lesbiana, por lo mucho que ve brasieles y ropa interior femenina.**

Haru ríe y le da una suave cachetada **– Míralo todo un mentirosito para que yo no me preocupe.**

– **No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no amo a otro u otra que no seas tú.**

– **Yo también te amo –** Se besan **– Ahora vámonos a casa…hay algo que me cuelga entre las piernas que necesita tu atención.**

Sousuke le mira como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra de los hombros **\- ¿Cómo…**

– **Tengo mis medios de confirmación.**

Del cuarto de Rin se escucha un estornudo, que por un momento le pareció a Sousuke que se trataba de Tachibana.

 **\- ¿No tienes competencia temprano?**

 **\- De hecho, mañana solo es la presentación ante la prensa, por lo que puedes despedirme con mucho amor en esta semana que estaré fuera, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Se besan antes de marcharse de casa de Rin y volver a su departamento.

 **Disclaimer:**

Free ni nada de ese universo me perteneces…esto es por pura diversión, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
